


Never let go

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Careful Sex with an Injured Partner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-the da vinci disapperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: In the aftermath of Leonardo being kidnapped by the Hermeticists, Ezio takes care of him.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Never let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



It was late when they returned from Pythagoras’ temple, the torches int eh streets already lit and the workshop empty and silent when they entered it. Throughout the journey back, Ezio had stayed close to Leonardo’s side. The leader of the Hermeticists might be dead but some of his followers remained and they might want to revenge their leader.

“I thought these had burned!” Leonardo exclaimed when he saw the paintings Ezio had collected.

“Apparently the Borgia kept them”, Ezio replied. “Cesare was a great admirer of yours.”

“True, I will miss his patronage but not much else”, Leonardo admitted. The bruises left by the Hermeticists had started to darken and there was blood on his face. 

Ezio knew his way around Leonardo’s workshop well enough, so while Leonardo examined his old paintings, he collected what he needed in the way of hot water and bandages that Leonardo usually kept for him, and brought them to Leonardo’s bedroom upstairs.

When he returned Leonardo was scribbling notes onto a sheet of paper, frowning at one of his paintings. “I feel this is unfinished. I should re-paint these parts here and here.”

Ezio caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Tonight you should relax. Let me take care of you.”

“I would like that”, Leonardo said and followed Ezio upstairs without another look at his paintings. He sighed when he saw the bowl of water and bandages Ezio had laid out. “This is not what I expected. I am fine, Ezio.”

Light as a ghost Ezio brushed his thumb over Leonardo’s bruised cheek and injured lip. “This belies your words.”

“You’ve had worse.”

“And did you not fuss over me every single time?” Ezio asked with an indulgent smile. 

“It is not fussing if you’re bleeding”, Leonardo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You have bled tonight”, Ezio pointed out. “Besides, I have heard the best cure for a bruise, is a kiss. Should we not test that theory?”

The corners of Leonardo’s mouth were twitching. “Well, if it is the pursuit of knowledge, I will allow it.”

“Will you also allow me to undress you?”

“I do.”

Leonardo’s clothes were slightly damp from the days he had been held in the underground temple and would need to be washed. His beard had also started to grow and Ezio enjoyed the sensation of the stubble rubbing against his skin when he pressed a kiss to Leonardo’s throat. He stood behind Leonardo and reached around to open the fastenings of his doublet. While he did, he mouthed at Leonardo’s throat, eager to taste him after fearing for him for so many days. 

“You seem to be intent to leave your own bruises on me”, Leonardo teased him.

“Do you mind?”

“Never.”

He pulled the open doublet over Leonardo’s shoulders, dropping it to the floor before embracing Leonardo once more, breathing in his scent. Ezio had been terrified of losing him for the last few days and the echo of that fear made him tighten his arms around Leonardo.

“I am here”, Leonardo said, his hands gently squeezing Ezio’s arms. “You saved me.”

“Forgive me”, Ezio said, “I am a silly man, terrified of losing the one I love while he’s safe in my arms and I should shower him with affection.”

He pulled away, taking Leonardo’s shirt with him in one smooth move, though the bruises and scrapes now revealed ignited his anger. The cultists had died too easily and too quickly for what they had done. 

It was useless to be angry at the past though, so he made Leonardo sit down on the bed and dipped a cloth into the hot water. He drew it across Leonardo’s chest, his arms and back, wiping away the blood and keeping his touch light over the bruises. To his relief, none of his injuries seemed severed enough to require bandaging.

“I’m sorry”, he said when Leonardo flinched as he drew it across a portion of his lower ribs.

“It’s not your fault Massimo got a little impatient when I refused to cooperate”, Leonardo replied, covering Ezio’s hand with his own.

Ezio could’ve argued that it was his fault for being late, but he knew Leonardo wouldn’t see it that way, so instead he put the cloth aside and busied himself with taking off Leonardo’s boots. He took one of Leonardo’s bare feet into his hand and lifted it to press a kiss to its top.

“Your assistant asked me if I worshipped at the Church of Men”, Ezio said, looking up at Leonardo, whose eyes were as dark as the night.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, though I wanted to tell him that I only worship the altar of your body inside the church of our love.” 

“You should’ve been a poet.”

“Only you inspire such words.” If he had truly been a poet, Ezio would’ve found the words to describe how Leonardo had transformed him in so many ways – like an alchemist transforming lead to gold. Instead he helped Leonardo out of breeches and drew the cloth over the bruises left on his thighs and calves.

Leonardo’s cock rose under his attentions, whetting Ezio’s appetite for it. “Would you lie down on the bed for me?” He asked, rising to his feet.

“Only if you lose your clothes for me.”

“Would you like to watch?” To Ezio, removing his clothes had always been a means to an end until Leonardo had bound him to a chair one time and removed his own clothes in a torturously slow manner. By the time he had been fully naked, Ezio had begged for relief, which Leonardo had granted him by riding him on that very chair. Ezio still couldn’t sit on that chair without getting hard.

“I would have hurry instead”, Leonardo replied, resting on his back, propped up by his elbows.

Ezio grinned. Hurry he could. He undressed quickly and without a care for his clothes, they too would need to be washed from all the climbing around the underground tunnels, until he finally stood naked in front of the bed. “Would you open your legs for me?”

Leonardo did and Ezio climbed between them, crouching carefully so he would not cause Leonardo any pain when he pressed a kiss to his stomach. From here he could inhale the musky scent of Leonardo’s cock as he coated his fingers with the oil Leonardo kept by his bed.

He watched Leonardo’s face closely for any sign of pain or discomfort as he pushed the first finger into him, while wrapping his other hand around the base of his cock. He leaned down and brushed a kiss to the inside of Leonardo’s thigh. “How does it feel?”

“Like you are teasing me.”

“Would you like me to continue?”

“If you so please.”

Slowly, Ezio pushed a second finger in. Leonardo felt hot and familiar around him and his own cock was straining against the bedclothes.

Ezio took the head of Leonardo’s cock between his lip, tongue playing with the slit at the top while his fingers curled inside of him. He used his thumb to tease the rim, even as he pulled out his fingers slightly and pushed them back in. Keeping his movements slow, Ezio took more of Leonardo’s cock into his mouth, feeling it glide over his tongue and further into his throat.

“Ezio.” The way Leonardo’s breath hitched around his name was music to his ears. Ezio pulled back, letting go of Leonardo’s cock and crouched lower to nuzzle his balls. His hand kept a steady rhythm of fucking into Leonardo, curling his fingers when he was as deep inside him as possible, and spreading them when he pulled out again. 

One of Leonardo’s hands found its way into Ezio’s hair and tugged sharply when he tongued the sensitive skin between his balls. 

Ezio pulled back, sitting on his haunches though he kept his fingers inside, continuing their gentle rhythm. He licked his lips, starting hungrily at Leonardo. “What would you like me to do, amore mio? My mouth back on your cock? Another finger stretching your ass so wide you could almost think it was my cock?”

“Both.” Leonardo’s chest was rising and falling quickly and there was a flush to his skin. 

Ezio dove back down, closing his lips around Leonardo’s head and sucking hard just as he pushed a third finger in. He could feel Leonardo jump beneath his touch and taste the first drops of his come on his tongue. 

Twisting his hand, Ezio knew he had found the spot he had been looking for when a low, shuddering moan came from Leonardo’s lips. The sound sent a sharp spike of arousal through Ezio and he knew he would not last long. 

He repeated his movements, harder this time while his tongue wrapped itself tightly around Leonardo’s cock as much as possible. 

“Ezio!” Leonardo pushed against him, his fingers, into his mouth as he came, filling Ezio’s mouth with his seed which Ezio swallowed, drinking him down and enjoying the lingering taste on his tongue. He took his hand way from the base of Leonardo’s cock and barely touched his own before his orgasm hit. 

Gasping for Leonardo’s name, Ezio pulled away from his cock and spattered his own come over the bed and across Leonardo’s thigh and hip.

He dropped his head, resting his forehead against Leonardo’s abdomen to catch his breath. Leonardo’s hand returned to his hair, petting him lightly.

Finally, Ezio cleaned them both up and drew the covers over them before carefully gathering Leonardo in his arms. “How do you feel?”

“Thoroughly distracted. You remain the only man who can empty my mind”, Leonardo replied, curling further into Ezio’s embrace. 

“And I plan to do it as often as possible to give your injuries their time to heal”, Ezio said, dropping a kiss on the uninjured side of Leonardo’s mouth.

“You are welcome to try”, Leonardo murmured sleepily.

Ezio smiled to himself.

He had some ideas for the morning.


End file.
